The Bella and Emmett Show
by gleek12304
Summary: When Emmett was turned into a vampire he left behind a little sister and on her 16th birthday she goes missing. a year later he sees pop star Izzy Starr on tv can he save his sister from the kidnappers and save her from falling in love with Edward.
1. My Humble Beginnings

Chapter 1

EmPOV 

I don't care what anyone says. My life was perfect. I had two loving parents. Even though they were divorced, they still helped each other. I had a little sister named Bella, who was eight years younger than me and I loved her more than anything. I had a half brother named Noah who was five years younger than me. I was twenty years old the last time I was human. I was Emmett Swan McCarty. It was my mother's maiden name, it was changed when my parents divorced. I lived in Arizona with my sister. On her twelfth birthday everything changed.

"Emmy, what is it like to be twenty?" She asked. She always had a problem with getting older. I put the locket that had a boy and girl on her neck. She had a pink and red ring I gave her earlier that day on her finger.

"Its fun, nobody knows you pulled the prank." She was my accomplice in crime. I don't remember what made me go bear hunting that night but it changed my life. I just remember the fight with the bear.

When I woke up, I was next to a beautiful girl.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"I'll explain later, come with me." The blonde said. She led me into another room. I knew I just met her, but I knew I was in love.

"You're a vampire." She said. "Everyone thinks you're dead."

"what about my sister, she needs me." I said.

"You can't go back. I'm Rosalie by the way." The angel's name was Rosalie. It fit perfectly.


	2. 4 years later

Chapter 2-BPOV  
>*4 Years Later*<p>

It was September , the fourth anniversary of Emmett's disappearance and my sixteenth birthday. Emmett's friends did all they could to help me get through the loss. I was on my way home from cheerleading practice. I checked my watch. 7:15. My mom should be home. I was singing as I always did and I walked through the door.

"A snack, but what was that beautiful sound." The man said.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?" I asked.

"We were going to kill you but we can make money off of you." the woman said. They grabbed me and I never saw home again.

EmPOV 

September 13. The day my 'family' knew to leave me alone. I missed my sister. My partner in crime. I missed bringing the guitar into her room having our jam sessions. She would be sixteen. I wish I could see her. I wondered if she looked any different.

"I have to see her." I said.

"Emmett you can't." Rose said.

"I'll go by the house and look through the window." I started running. Rose followed me. I saw my mother talking to the police. The house was trashed.

"I can't believe she is gone. This is not like her." My mother said. I caught the scent. Vampires.

"She's out there and I'm gonna find her." I told Rose. Bella was kidnapped. I was sure of it.


	3. the discovery

Chapter 3

BPOV

They definitely made money off of me. I became known as Izzy Starr, Pop Princess. I wore a blonde wig and my first single 'Baby One More Time' went multi-platinum. The video was played constantly. I was reported missing and eventually the world forgot about Bella Swan. My captors James and Victoria made me into an icon, a sex symbol. For a seventeen year old fame is a lot to take in. Especially when you're the center of media attention. I needed help.

EmPOV 

It had been a year since my little sister was missing. I was still looking for her. The past four years were okay. The girls were watching TV. They were obsessed with some Izzy Starr. I've only heard her music.

"We are here with Izzy Starr." The crowd went wild. "A seventeen year old who has the world on fire and in the palm of her hand." I looked at this girl. She looked like Bella, except she was blonde. I kept staring. She had the locket and the ring I had given her for her birthday. It had to be her. I didn't hear any of the conversation, but I couldn't stop staring at the clothes she was wearing. She had a green metallic midriff top, blonde wavy hair , black tight pants and black heels (AN- think Britney Spears in the Crazy music vid.) At the end, I saw two people take her hands and lead her away. It was Bella. I found her. The look in her eyes was fear. She looked like she would die.

"Oh my god! What happened to her!" I said.

"Emmett, you know her? I've seen her in my visions but she isnt blonde, she looks like you. She's famous and how do you know her?" Alice said.

"I'm pretty sure, that is Bella." I said.

"Emmett, if that is the case we have to save her." Alice said. She informed my family and we were off.

BPOV 

I was always tied up, when I wasn't making them money. I didn't go to school, I didn't have a boyfriend or friends and I didn't have a life. I only dated the 'it' boy, Justin Wilde. They only gave me one thousand calories a day and I had six hour dance practices. I threw the wig across the floor and they tied me up to the pole. I felt miserable. Then everything went black.

EmPOV 

We found the location Alice had seen and we broke in. Bella was passed out and tied to a pole. I ran over to her to see if she was still breathing. Luckily, she was. For now. Someone is going to die if she stops breathing.

"Well we have fans." The lady said.

"Let my sister go." I said.

"She's our property. She's just lucky that we haven't killed her yet. After all, her blood smells very appetizing." The man said. I picked Bella up as my family distracted them as I brought Bella to our house in Forks.

"She's malnourished, over worked and dehydrated. She'll come around." Carlisle said. I stared at my sister. She was so beautiful. She was still wearing the clothes that I saw her wearing on TV.

"Alice get her some clothes." Bella started to open her eyes.

"Now I know I'm dead. Emmett." She said.

"Bella." She blacked out again. "guys hurry." Carlisle kicked me out of the room. I just got her back in my life and I couldn't let her die.


	4. Realizing

Chapter 4

BPOV 

I had no idea where I was but I saw someone when I woke up.

"Bella." he said.

"You're dead. You shouldn't be here. Wait….. if you aren't dead, why didn't you come back?" I couldn't think. I kept blurting out questions. He put his hand over my mouth. He was so cold.

"it's a long story. I wish I could tell you, but I can't." I walked out of the room. I was still wearing wearing my outfit from yesterday. I went into a room. I sat at the piano and started playing.

"You're pretty good." Someone said. I got up.

"Sorry I'll leave." I felt awkward. I just sat at someone's piano and started playing. "I should've asked first." I started leaving.

"No stay. Sorry, if you're cold. Alice thought the outfit was cute and decided to keep you in it. I'm Edward."

"Bella. Thanks for saving me."

"Anything for Emmett's little sister."

"Am I hallucinating? Is Emmett really here?"

"Yeah, he's here. Do you need a place to stay? The whole family would like to get to know you. You could stay here. They wouldn't mind."

"Where am I exactly?"

"Forks, Washington." They went all the way to LA to save me.

"Oh. My dad lives here." He changed the subject.

"Long story."

"I can keep up." I explained my whole story.

"Sorry, I'm telling you all of this, its just, I feel like I can trust you." He moved his face closer to mine.

EmPOV 

Edward wanted to kill Bella! HE would kill my sister! Why did she run away from me?

"You okay?" Rosa asked. I took her hand.

"She won't even talk to me."

"Call Charlie. Tell him you found Bella, She can still be with you. Here. Besides we might be the only people to protect her from the others."

BPOV 

"Its funny. You're nothing like your brother." Edward said. We kissed. I kissed back. Then he abruptly stopped.

"I have to go. Don't trust me. Go easy on your brother though." He said walking away. What just happened. Wow. He could kiss.

EPOV 

"Alice I know you were watching." I said.

"You guys are so cute together." She said. What did I just do! Emmett would kill me. Speak of the devil.

"Did you talk to Bella?" He asked. I did more than talk to her. He was caring a guitar.

"Yeah. She's in the piano room. EMMETT, DON'T TOUCH MY PIANO!"

"What's the matter man?" He asked.

"What would you do if someone kissed your sister?"

"It depends on the person." Emmett said. I just smiled.

"YOU KISSED HER!" I'm dead.


	5. Im Not That Little Girl Anymore

Chapter 5

BPOV

I turned on TV and everyone thought Izzy Starr was gone. That didn't surprise me. James and Victoria probably told the press I ran away or was kidnapped.

"We are on Starr watch and no one has seen the pop star in hours. Has the star hit rock bottom?" I wish. They would let me free if I hit rock bottom. I heard banging from upstairs.

"Bella, I'm Rosalie, your sister-in-law. Can you calm your brother down?" Calm him down, why? I walked upstairs with her and saw the others holding Emmett back.

"She's a little girl and you kissed Her!" he was going to kill Edward. Little girl. He has no right to rule my life, he left.

"Emmett, I'm seventeen and I kissed him. I'm not a little girl anymore." He wouldn't listen. I went back into the room with the piano. I started writing.

"What are you writing?" Edward asked.

" He didn't kill you!" I said. I was thrilled.

"No, but what are you writing."

"Lyrics/poems."

"Can I hear?"

I started singing.

I used to think  
>I had the answers to everything,<br>But now I know  
>Life doesn't always go my way, yeah...<br>Feels like I'm caught in the middle  
>That's when I realize...<br>I'm not a girl,  
>Not yet a woman.<br>All I need is time,  
>A moment that is mine,<br>While I'm in between.  
>I'm not a girl,<br>There is no need to protect me.  
>It's time that I<br>Learn to face up to this on my own.  
>I've seen so much more than you know now,<br>So don't tell me to shut my eyes.

I'm not a girl,  
>Not yet a woman.<br>All I need is time,  
>A moment that is mine,<br>While I'm in between  
>I'm not a girl,<br>But if you look at me closely,  
>You will see it in my eyes.<br>This girl will always find  
>Her way.<br>I'm not a girl  
>(I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe).<br>Not Yet a woman  
>(I'm just trying to find the woman in me, yeah).<br>All I need is time (All I need),  
>A moment that is mine (That is mine),<br>While I'm in between.  
>I'm not a girl<br>Not yet a woman (not now)  
>All I need is time (All I need),<br>A moment that is mine,  
>While I'm in between.<br>I'm not a girl,  
>Not yet a woman.<p>

"That is really good. Thanks for talking to your brother. I have to go Emmett's coming." He said. He left. I looked over my song. This song was perfect for the situation I was in.

"I'm sorry. I just worry too much. And now that I got you back, I don't want to lose you, which is why you will be staying with Charlie. Look, I trust you, its just I don't know if I can trust you with Edward." That is strange. "Your song helped my decision. You're not a little girl anymore."

"Thanks. I see you have your guitar."

"I always play our song. Wanna sing it together."

"You know it." I said. He started playing the opening chords.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<br>Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these sunken eyes and learn to see<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to be free<br>Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
>Into the light of the dark black night<br>Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
>Into the light of the dark black night<br>Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise,<br>You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise. <p>

We haven't sang that song since the day of my twelfth birthday.

"I missed that." I said.

"Me too. Carlisle would like you to stay here for observation. You were in pretty bad shape when we found you." I nodded. "Whose idea was the school girl outfit." I rolled my eyes and laughed. My brother was seriously asking about my sex symbol status.

"Mine. It was the only decision I made. Plus, I didn't want to be recognized. It was an outfit I would never normally wear. That's why I wore the wig."

"Well, you weren't recognized. I only recognized you by the locket and ring." He said staring at the locket. I opened it out and showed him the picture I put inside. It was a picture of him and me when I was four. He smiled.

"I never took them off." I hugged Emmett. I finally had a normal life again.


	6. Authors Note

So sorry. I have been really busy with college! I hope to update this summer. Not only that but there were ton of computer issues. So I have all of the chapters written out by hand and hoping to type them and upload them so you guys can read them.

In regards to Reckless and Broken, I am putting that one up for adoption. It was a good idea at the time but my mind has gone blank. First person to PM me gets it.

Once again, sorry to keep you waiting,

Gleek12304


	7. Listen

EmPOV

Bella moved in with Charlie and started school, but I was happier to hear that Edward and Bella had no contact with each other. She started pulling pranks at school and was back to her normal self which made me very happy. People were shocked to find out that she was my sister and constantly asked questions about how I was a Cullen and she was Charlie's daughter. We made up a dumb answer and surprisingly everyone believed it. The only bad thing about your sister being a pop star is that every guy in Forks had their eyes on Izzy Starr. Thank god, they didn't relaize that sweet and innocent Bella Swan was their secret crush.

BPOV

I love feeling like a regular person again. No cameras, no lights, and no crazy fans. I loved it. I have a class with one of the Cullens throughout the day. Charlie welcomed me back with open arms. This was the first time I had ever seen him cry, but after he composed himself I had a serious conversation with him about the sex symbol title. He was just like Emmett, overprotective. Then again, he thought I was dead so I couldn't blame him. I wrote music, any chance I got. I even wrote then during class, which didn't get unnoticed. Edward and I met secretly during free period to talk or sometimes he would listen to the songs I would write. The first song was titled Listen and it was a song to my captors.

Listen to the song here in my heart

A melody I start but can't complete

Listen to the sound from deep within

It's only beginning to find release

Oh, the time has come for my dreams to be heard

They will not be pushed aside and turned

Into your own all 'cause you won't

Listen

Listen, I am alone at a crossroads

I'm not at home in my own home

And I've tried and tried to say what's on mind

You should have known

Oh, now I'm done believing you

You don't know what I'm feeling

I'm more than what you made of me

I followed the voice you gave to me

But now I've gotta find my own

You should have listened, there is someone here inside

Someone I thought had died so long ago

Oh, I'm screaming out and my dreams'll be heard

They will not be pushed aside on words

Into your own all 'cause you won't

Listen

Listen, I am alone at a crossroads

I'm not at home in my own home

And I've tried and tried to say what's on mind

You should have known

Oh, now I'm done believing you

You don't know what I'm feeling

I'm more than what you made of me

I followed the voice you gave to me

But now I've gotta find my own

I don't know where I belong

But I'll be moving on

If you don't, if you won't

Listen to the song here in my heart

A melody I start but I will complete

Oh, now I'm done believing you

You don't know what I'm feeling

I'm more than what you made of me

I followed the voice you think you gave to me

But now I've gotta find my own, my own

"Wow." Edward said.


End file.
